Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a variable resistance memory device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a variable resistance memory device that includes a variable resistance layer capable of being changed in the electrical resistance thereof by migration of ions and vacancies and a method for fabricating the same.